Dogs
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Renji, an arrancar, is given the choice to choose which espada he serves. The answer was instantaneous- Starrk Coyote, the Primera espada. Now as Starrk's second fraccion, Renji seems more intent on pursuing his master rather than serving him. RENSTARR
1. STRAY DOG

**Title:** Dogs  
**Pairing:** RenjixStarrk  
**Summary:** Renji, an arrancar, is given the choice to choose which espada he serves. The answer was instantaneous- Starrk Coyote, the Primera espada. Now as Starrk's second fraccion, Renji seems more intent on pursuing his master rather than serving him. What happens when Starrk finally gives in?  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (third chapter), OOC-ness (sort of. I worked hard to keep them in character), uke!Starrk, flirty/determined/disobediant!Renji, voyeur&flirting!Aizen  
**Word Count: **968, not including A/N's.  
**Song:** _Dogs - _Artist; _Pink Floyd - _Album; _?  
__[side note: a really messed up song. O__O I just like the lyrics. I was searching for songs online, when I came across this. I just listened to it for the first time, and I was like, wow! It's really...weird. And long. Over 16 minutes. I gave up when there were 7 mins left! XD]  
_**For:** Rabbid Fangirl21- I've kept you waiting, haven't I? X3

**A/N:** RenjixStarrk is awesome sauce. It just is. And I know a bunch of you read and put _Narcoleptic Uke_ on favs, so you guys must agree, too. XD RenjixStarrk is the smex! *drools* On th paper I wrote the prologue on (during class, nonetheless lol) I drew ebil cuppycakes. XD MUWHAHA!!! *gives out ebil cuppycakes* Oh btw, what are youuu guyz thoughts on ShunStarr? :P *laughs evilly*

**Disclaimer:** I don't nearly do this often enough, disclaimers, but anyways; I DO NOT OWN BLEACH; I merely use the characters as pawns in my stories for amusement. :3 And pwease, no flames. Flames burn my typing fingers, and I'm in a serious writing mood write now so if I'm stopped...someone is going to have to die...

*eyes Kon* *Kon: ZOMFG! NO!*

XD

* * *

PROLOGUE: STRAY DOG

_"He just wanted someone to follow. Someone to serve. Someone to teach him how to get stronger and stronger, but continue to always be stronger than him. He had found that someone."_

--

A flash of light illuminated the dark room, and suddenly a body materialized in a puff of blinding smoke and light. Ruby eyes settled on the tiled floor before frantically flicking left, right, up, and down. Where was he? He had remembered a fearsome darkness; monsters and the horrifying splattering of blood. He looked forward finally; eyes widening in awe at the man before him.

A regal white uniform and red obi, coat flowing to the ground like a majestic god of some sorts. He was given a smile, a smile of warmth. Whether it was real or not, he could not bring himself to care. He had been searching; longing; _wishing _for someone. Someone to follow.

Like a stray dog.

He didn't pay mind to the several pairs of eyes on his naked form; he only saw the man in front of him. Said man spoke, finally. "Your name, young one?" a silky voice said evenly, caressing his new human like ears. His ears twitched at the thought. He cocked his head to the side as he tried to remember who he was; where he was; _why_ he was. "Do you not have a name?" the man asked, chuckling.

His throat felt scratchy and absolutely horrid; the sensation causing him to be a bit reluctant with speaking. "Renji Abarai." He remembered his name, thank Kami, but everything was just so...blurry. When he tried to probe into his past he was met with an angry headache. Renji saw a girl with auburn hair, screaming his name...blood everywhere...flashing lights, white walls, people in masks...he couldn't remember even if he wanted to. Renji looked up at the man more carefully, ruby meeting oak brown. The eyes of this man looked most pleased and strangely…predatory like?

Suddenly, from one of the looming pillars of the enormous room, a figure giggled and leapt down. Renji stared at the man who was dressed in white, silver hair shining and slit eyes close. A grin that could challenge a madman was glued onto his face and Renji felt wary as the man approached. The man gave another amused chuckle, suddenly ruffling Renji's head. Renji growled, eyes narrowing at the sudden touch. The fox like man dropped some white fabric into his open and bare arms, scampering off again to his pillar.

Renji looked down at his body, cocking a brow. His chest was smooth and bare, and he had a lithe form. He had been nothing moments ago; a wandering soul seeking an owner. Without caring or paying too much mind to the others, Renji stood up with a grunt as his legs wobbled from the new movement; gloriously naked for all to see.

He pulled the shirt over his head, noticing the shirt was a bit snug. Renji didn't particularly care, but he realized that it had a high collar with black trim; sleeveless and down the middle were strings of some sort crisscrossing and showing off his chest. With a shrug, Renji pulled on the pantaloon like pants and Renji finally took a look around to get familiar with his surroundings.

Holes. Eyes. So many eyes and holes. Renji involuntarily shivered, his right arm unconsciously wrapping itself around his upper body. A gentle touch to his shoulder made him flinch harshly, a tinkling chuckle entering his ears causing him to give an animalistic growl and a heated glare to the man.

"Come now, Abarai." the man said smoothly. "I will escort you to your room." Renji obediently complied, giving one last look to the other scattered people.

Then he saw him.

A man, who had a certain air around him consisting of calculative coolness, was staring at him intensely. He stared back, mesmerized with the fact he could make out those grey doe eyes even in the darkness. Renji was able to make out his face and he felt some sort of pounding feeling in his chest before Aizen called his name once more. Giving a fleeting look to the enigmatic stranger, Renji left the throne room quickly.

They walked in silence for minutes upon minutes, until they went to one of the darker, somehow more stifling hallways. Other people stood by, glaring at him or jeering. Female's cooed and eyed him hungrily, and suddenly Renji just _really_ wanted to get to his room. He grunted; bumping into the brunette's back as the man stopped. Stepping aside, the regal man opened the door and ushered him into the room.

White walls, white ceiling...everything here was white. Renji peaked and saw a bed, a couch, and assorted green bean bags littered in the room. Another touch on his shoulder made him turn, and he was face to face with the man.

"I am Sousuke Aizen; you may call me Lord Aizen."

May call. Renji narrowed his eyes. That was more of a command, though. Aizen smiled, oak eyes shining with a certain something before the man stroked Renji's chin. Renji backed into the wall, Aizen going with him. "Do not fret, Abarai. I mean you no harm." Aizen suddenly twirled a finger in one of Renji's crimson tresses, causing Renji to gulp. Aizen smirked and pulled away. "Enjoy your stay here, Abarai. I do hope you find this room satisfying."

A nod of his head.

Aizen's smirk grew wider and he went to go for the door, leaving Renji to think in silence.

Renji sighed, slumping against the wall and sitting down on the floor. Sousuke Aizen. A man to follow or a man to fear? Renji decided in due time, he would know. In due time.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the prologue! :D Next chapter, soon! I was going to make you all wait for Starrk, but then I was like, noooo it's better _this_ way. :) Next chapter there is a time skip, btw. Also Renji's uniform changes. :3 This chapter he is tattoo less and has eyebrows, also his hair is shoulder length-ish. He's very skinny, lithe, but next chapter he bulks up, lmfao…

Enjoy!!! :D

Ending Quote: "And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams," -Maroon 5, _Harder To Breathe_ - _Songs About Jane_

Katrina Tora ;3


	2. LONE WOLF

**Title: **Dogs**  
Pairing:** RenjixStarrk**  
Summary:** Renji, an arrancar, is given the choice to choose which espada he serves. The answer was instantaneous- Starrk Coyote, the Primera espada. Now as Starrk's second fraccion, Renji seems more intent on pursuing his master rather than serving him. What happens when Starrk finally gives in?**  
Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (third chapter), OOC-ness (sort of. I worked hard to keep them in character), uke!reluctant!Starrk, flirty/determined/disobediant!Renji, voyeur&flirting!Aizen, a cute little one-sided GgioxLilinette; Ggio being the one who has a bit of a crush on Lilinette.**  
Word Count:** 3948 (not including A/N's)**  
Song:** _Nothing Can Be Explained_; Artist: _Mike Wyzgowski_; Album: Unknown; From: _Bleach  
_**For: **Rabid Fangirl21 :3 *tackle glomp*

**A/N:** Chapter two!! :D RenjiStarrk fluff and more!!! :D Btw, did you know that Renji's voice actor, Ito Kentaro, has stared in several yaoi anime? Such as: _Junjou Romantica_ and _Ikoku Irokoi Romantan_. In JJR he is Hiroki (SQUUEEE!!!) and in IIR he is Ranmaru! :D In IIR, Ito Kentaro voices Ranmaru (who is the uke) while JUNICHI SUWABE (EEE!!!) voices Al, THE SEME. (o/////o) IT'S AMAZING. Ito and Junichi are two of my favourite male voice actors! I have more, but I won't list. ;3

I feel sicky icky so I has written this babyzzzz upppzzz. :P I love writing when I'm sick. I get the best (yet tiring) muse. :P

* * *

PARTE UNO: LONE WOLF

_"He didn't think of a stray dog as a leader. Not until _he_ mentioned it."_

--

Renji lay on his head, eyes drooping somewhat lazily- which was an unusual trait for himself. Usually he was up and about fighting some fellow arrancars...but this lazy tiredness gripping his body was new. His red hair was currently splayed over the covers of his western style bed, like a violent crimson flame. He was shirtless and his chest flaunted his tribal like tattoos, his uniform pants on but very loose without his obi. If he stood up, his navel would most probably show quite a bit. Ruby eyes glared the the ceiling above him, cursing Aizen with every cell, ever _fiber_ of his body. Aizen had requested an espada meeting, and _he_ was invited.

It had been months, so many months; and Renji was training steadily. His goal: to be an espada. Renji was going to take down the others; become number _two_.

Why number two? Because he wasn't prepared to _lead_. He was always to _follow_. Never the other way around. After all he was just a stray dog, begging to follow someone stronger than him. Renji sighed. He'd rather not know what the leader of Hueco Mundo was thinking; but a feeling in his gut predicted that most likely, Aizen had a plan. A terrible, horrible, plan.

Renji had always been confused around Aizen, ever since being born. Aizen made...questionable advances on him that other espada didn't bother to stop. One time Aizen _kissed_ him on the mouth, Renji confused and left wondering what the _fuck_ had just happened. Aizen never tried it again, but Renji sometimes caught the prideful leader staring at him with this...glint in his eye. It unnerved Renji to no end.

Renji sighed heavily and rolled onto his side, grabbing the white hair tie on the dresser beside his bed as he sat up. As if it was an art Renji took his time tying his hair up, the white silky tie rubbing between his fingers softly. It reminded him of his sister.

He still had yet to fully regain his memories but he saw her; oh he saw her. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and he was proud to call her his sister. Big grey violet eyes- he remembered that the most. She also had long locks of pretty auburn hair, but she cut it one day claiming she wanted a change...he knew she had been lying. Occasionally when he slept he saw her, smiling at him happily as they held hands and ran to the park, their older brother right behind them with a warm smile on his face. Renji often wondered what happened to his sister. He had died shortly after his brother died, he recalled. Whenever he tried to envision his death...he just saw his little sister, screaming and wailing as blood pooled as peple with white paper masks touched him and looked him over...what...and _why_?

Frowning at the foggy memories he pulled some strands of his hair that had been missed and cocked a tattooed eyebrow as his bedroom door swung open.

In sauntered Ggio, black hair jutting in spikes at the tips while hair was pressed against his forehead because of his saber-tooth tiger hollow mask. Ggio's golden eyes seemed bored, hand running through some of his hair. "Going to the meeting today?"

Renji nodded while standing up, languidly stretching. Ggio walked to Renji's dresser and opened the white drawers, plucking his uniform shirt out. The ebony haired fraccion tossed it to Renji, the redhead catching it with a grin. "Yeah. Kami knows what that guy is up to."

Ggio snorted, watching Renji as he put on his uniform top. Renji's new uniform had just been made no more than a month or so ago, based off his previous one. Ggio mentally applauded the seamstress who made it, because Renji looked rather nice. The outfit was and open sleeveless shirt, resembling the Sexta's uniform minus the fact Renji's top had thin black ribbons crossing across his chest. The collar was trimmed slightly with white fur and he had white fingerless gloves that only covered half his hand. Ggio eyed his friend carefully before sighing in annoyance. "That man is playing with his pawns as usual." Ggio stepped aside as Renji began to leave. "Rumor has it you've been promoted to fraccion."

Renji swiveled around quickly with his ruby eyes shining in disbelief. "To who?"

"Apparently," Ggio smiled slowly. "You get to choose. You should join me and serve Barragan-sama."

"What?" Renji said, non-existent eyebrows knitting together. He began to usher Ggio out of the room, who was frowning at him scornfully. The two were walking down the hall rather quickly, lesser arrancar staring at Renji with narrowed eyes. Ggio smirk before he murmured, "Rumor must've gotten around quite nicely."

Renji rounded a corner and thoughtfully looked at Ggio. "If I'm going to serve an espada of my choice, then it shall be the strongest of them all."

"Yammy-sama?" said the fraccion with a grimace. They stopped walking, Renji giving Ggio an incredulous look. Ggio was horrible with guessing; it was more than obvious who Renji was talking about! "No, he's strong in his crazy release form, but it's just a chunk of power a novice like him can't harness. He's nothing."

Ggio slapped Renji's arm and hissed, "Don't talk about your superiors like that. It's bad enough you do not use proper suffixes after their names."

Ggio thought for a moment and as they got closer to the throne room, he looked at Renji curiously. "Then is it Starrk-sama?"

"Obviously," Renji was greeted with Ggio's silence as the stopped in front of towering white doors. Ggio shook his head in disappointment. "What? What's with that look you're giving me?"

"Well for one, he's lazy." Ggio growled. "Barragan-sama actually utilizes his powers. Starrk-sama is a lazy guy who does shit when he should be fighting or completing tasks for Aizen-sama."

Renji scowled. "He's lazy, but he's powerful. Not powerful like Yammy though; he has the skill and actually is able to control his abilities to their fullest. I wouldn't doubt if he could still increase his powers." Renji began to open the door when Ggio's firm hand slapped onto his wrist and gripped him, hard.

"You'll regret it. Why not go with Grimmjow-sama if you're searching for power? You two get along and he's getting stronger-" Renji cut him off abruptly.

"No. I'll surpass him."

Ggio growled. "And how are you so sure?"

Renji shrugged. "I'm not. Anyways, this whole espada picking business is too good to be true. Aizen will probably stick me with Halibel, if anything. Those fraccion of hers keep begging her to catch me so they can brush my hair." he frowned, red eyes narrowing. Ggio rolled his eyes.

"Those girls. It's funny how they run away from Charlotte." He looked at Renij with a smirk. "Mila-Rose sort of seems like she'd be related to him."

"Well, no offense, Charlotte is just plain creepy. And as for looking like Mila-Rose, she'd slaughter you if she heard you say that."

Ggio chuckled at this, shoving Renji into the throne room. "Have fun, Abarai."

Renji gave him a mock exasperated look before the doors shut behind him. He walked forward, gulping as many sets of eyes landed on him. Amber eyes looked at him and Renji nearly shivered in discomfort. "Renji, welcome." said Aizen, smiling at Renji. Renji nodded in greeting, his upper body moving forward slightly in a quick bow. Tosen walked out of the shadows and pulled out a white chair beside Aizen and Renji nearly grimaced. This would only add onto those horrible rumors that made Renji's blood boil. Making up an excuse, he decided torturing Ggio wouldn't be too bad. "Forgive me, I was sparring with Ggio and I'm a bit too sore to sit down."

Aizen nodded. "Whatever makes you more comfortable. Though I do advise you not to fight too roughly with Ggio. The last thing we need are bloodied up fraccion."

"Yes, Aizen-sama-" Renji stopped. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Fraccion?"

Aizen quirked a brow. "Oh? So you haven't heard?" Renji felt butterflies in his stomach. Was this for real...was this seriously for real- "I'm assigning you to an espada. Your powers have increased significantly and it's about time you were under the proper guidance and serving an espada."

Renji bowed at once. "T-thank you Aizen-sama." He heard a disinterested snort from Nnoitra and he made sure to send the fieriest glare to the one eyed espada. Nnotira looked surprised for a second, before grinning widely. Renji straightened up looked at his superior curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, Aizen-sama, who have I been assigned to?"

Aizen smiled widely, his lips in a pressed thin line though. "Any espada you desire."

Ruby eyes bulged along with the other espada and Renji swore he felt Ggio's reiatsu fluctuate in surprise. "Any...one?" The rumors were true? Impossible...

Aizen gave another one of those amused yet calculating looks Renji's way and gestured at the other espada with the hand free of a tea cup. "Anyone in mind? Perhaps," Aizen nodded at the throne room door. "Barragan so you can be with Ggio who is currently ease-dropping outside?" Barragan rolled his eyes and mumbled a few choice words. "Or maybe Grimmjow since you two get along so well anyway?" Grimmjow shrugged and looked at Renji with a raised eyebrow.

Renji coughed awkwardly under all the eyes, and finally, feeling brave, Renji gulped. "Actually, I'd like to serve the Primera." Silence. "Starrk Coyote-sama." _'Ugh, honorifics'_ Renji cursed inwardly. Grimmjow eyes went wide as the others stared at Renji curiously and a little doubtfully. After all, why would Renji, and overactive fighting machine want to go with..._Starrk_? Renji blinked as he saw Starrk with his head on the table, sleeping soundly until he placed his left cheek on the table, looking up at Renji.

"You want to be _my_ fraccion?" he questioned, grey eyes boring into Renji's ruby red ones. Renji shuffled awkwardly, Aizen suddenly chuckling causing everyone in the room to look at the shinigami superior.

"Interesting," he said. "Very well. Starrk," Starrk went back to sleep. "Your new fraccion is Renji Abarai."

Renji gulped.

--

_"He just wanted someone to follow. Someone to serve. Someone to teach him how to get stronger and stronger, but continue to always be stronger than him. He had found that someone."_

--

To say the least, Renji had left the meeting and Ggio was on him quicker than he could say 'Holy-Ggio!'. "So you picked Starrk-sama?" the ebony haired boy said following Renji who was packing his things up. Not like he had many things in the first place, though. "How did the other espada react?"

Renji grimaced and folded up the last of his blankets, opening the door and kicking Ggio out literally. "Grimmjow talked to me as we left."

"What did he say?" Ggio asked calmly with a raised eyebrow.

"He said 'well fuck'."

"..." Ggio stared at him incredulously, Renji shoving him a blanket so he could hold some of his other things easier. "Really?"

"Yeah. He was surprised and he asked why I didn't go with him. I told him that it was spur of the moment and I didn't want to seem like a chicken and back down." Renji laughed a bit recalling Grimmjow's amused face and 'comforting' slap on the back. "I wasn't going to tell him that it was because Starrk is stronger. No way in hell."

Ggio laughed at that and gave a small smirk. "So now you won't be too far away from me." He crossed his arms behind the back of his head. "You can't believe how annoying it is to go pass the weak arrancar and have them sending you glares and sometimes passing out."

"Oh be quiet, you." Renji grinned, sonido'ing to Starrk's door. Ggio came up behind him after a few seconds and looked at the door in awe. It was almost as large as the throne room door, a perfect white with a thick black gothic '1' on it. Ggio whistled. Renji knocked on the door and called, "Renji Abarai here with Ggio!" Ggio gave him a 'shut up!' look as Renji snickered darkly. He loved to get Ggio involved with anything he did; Ggio always did something embarrassing to himself.

The door opened revealing a petite blonde girl, who Renji recognized immediately as Lilinette. "Hey."

Lilinette nodded her head in greeting to Renji and looked over at Ggio who was frowning. She shook her head, and took a step back. "C'mon inside." Lilinette suddenly smirked, surprising Renji and Ggio. "I'm just trying to wake him up." They followed Lilinette inside, Renji cocking an eyebrow at all the pillows littered on the floor along with beanbags and the occasional skewed sofa. In a large mass of pillows Renji saw Starrk, who was currently snoring away. Lilinette gestured at the sleeping form.

"Feel free to jab him in the eye, kick and/or punch him in the stomach, hit him in the balls..." she listed, using her fingers to count off the ways to torture her counterpart. "Basically, any painful method." Lilinette gave a big grin and walked towards Starrk, kicking him in the side. Renji and Ggio mentally winced, thanking the heavens they were not Starrk. Starrk grumbled while Lilinette rolled her eyes. "He's being difficult today...I'll try again after taking you to your room." She raced over to Renji, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

There were a total of four doors in the bedroom, minus the actual entrance to the room. The first room with Starrk sleeping in was what Renji supposed the main/living room. If you could call it that. As Lilinette explained, Starrk had his own private quarter as did she and now Renji.

"There are two bathrooms in total. One in Starrk's room and one separate bathroom that me and you will have to share." She opened the bathroom door to let Renji have a peak. _'Spacious,'_ Renji mused. "You better put the toilet seat down or you just might end up like Starrk, being kicked all the time." Renji laughed nervously. He would take this advice to heart. Ggio awkwardly followed behind Renji, his usual arrogant and cool aurora replaced by a more unsure and meek one. Renji nearly laughed. It was because of Lilinette. Renji wasn't too sure how it started, but Ggio suddenly started acting nervous and almost jittery around the blonde girl. When she accidentally brushed by him one time in the hallway, his face had erupted like a volcano and Renji had wisely kept his mouth shut about that after seeing it.

Lilinette opened the door that belonged to Renji's room and Renji smiled. It was normal sized, with a western styled bed in the middle of the room and a dresser beside it. Just like the living room the walls were white but the floor was yellow, a single green bean bag in his room. Lilinette grinned. "You can always paint your room. I stole some paint from Szayel and _voila_!" She made Renji and Ggio dump the stuff on the floor and grabbing both boy's wrists, she brought them into her room. They went wide eyed.

Lilinette's sheets were red and orange, her walls splattered with black and the floors left untouched. "I had a lot of free time one day, with Starrk at the longest meeting ever and all, so I painted my room." The girl flashed a breath taking smile at them and Renji also found himself smiling. He had a feeling he would get along great with Lilinette. He peeked at Ggio was grumbling and looking away, trying to hide his eyes with his hair and saber-tooth tiger hollow mask. Reiatsu suddenly filled Las Noches and Ggio snapped his head up.

"Barragan-sama is calling me." he said as he nodded a _very_ quick goodbye to Lilinette and patted Renji on the shoulder, sonido'ing away. Lilinette cocked an eyebrow.

"What's his beef?"

Renji chuckled, resisting the urge to ruffle the girl's head (well, the exposed part, anyway). "Nothing nothing. He's just like that sometimes." Renji was about to ask Lilinette a question when Szayel's voice boomed into the room.

_"Lilinette Gingerback," _Szayel started, almost growling. _"BRING BACK MY PAINT."_

Lilinette laughed and Renji chuckled. "Well, I better go bring his paint buckets back before he get's _too_ angry. Meanwhile, mind waking up Starrk for me?" she asked strangely politely. Renji nodded his head at Lilinette and she smiled, sonido'ing away.

Renji gave a heavy sigh, entering the living room to see Starrk snoozing still. Tentatively, he strode over and kicked the man softly. No response. He kicked harder. Still no response. Even harder...no response...With a few more harsh kicks and frustrated growl, Renji manged to roll Starrk onto his back and stomped on his crotch.

Needless to say, Starrk jolted up and groaned loudly in pain.

Renji immediately felt horrible, jumping back and looking at his superior in worry. "I'm sorry! Lilinette told me to wake you up and you just weren't responding and I got frustrated!" Starrk rubbed his face into his gloved hands, groaning much more lowly. After a few moments of silence he looked up at Renji, sweat trickling down his face.

"So you're my new fraccion."

Renji bowed his head in shame. "Uh...not the best way to get acquainted, huh?"

"Hm..." Starrk suddenly pulled Renji down onto the pillows, Renji going wide eyed as he found himself hovering slightly over the Primera. "Hello." Starrk said, a small smile on his face.

Renji, unable to move, nodded his head. "Hello." It was just a pleasant silence between the two before Renji laid beside him, watching Starrk carefully. Starrk broke the silence. "Why did you _really _pick to serve me?" he asked curiously. "I heard from Grimmjow it was a spur of the moment-accident situation..." Starrk leaned over Renji, causing the red head's breath to hitch as the Primera leaned in to look into his eyes. "But your eyes tell me a different story."

Renji awkwardly answered. "Because I want to be serving under the best espada."

"But I don't fight." Starrk countered. Renji nearly growled; Starrk wanted to hear Renji voice his opinions about him. Renji felt embarrassment creep up on his cheeks. It had been easy to tell Ggio he respected Starrk highly for his abilities, even as going as so far to diss Yammy, but telling the brunette Primera himself...was _much_ more...humiliating... With a deep breath Renji mustered his answer up.

"I chose to serve you because I respect you as a fighter. You're strong and skilled, and if you actually did fight, you could easily outclass all the other espada. You just choose not to. I want to serve under some one who is strong and has the potential to grow, to always be stronger than myself."

"Oh? Always stronger then yourself?" Starrk asked.

"I always follow." Renji said suddenly in a stony voice, surprising Starrk. "I never lead."

Starrk was on top of Renji, straddling him and tilting his head to the side. "Why follow when you can lead and make your own rules along the way? You seem like the person who would be better at that."

"I'm just a stray dog looking for a scraps to eat. Nothing more." Renji said beginning to get out of Starrk's hold. Then what Starrk said next had Renji's gorgeous eyes bulging.

"Stray dogs lead their own lives. They look for scraps to live, their own choice; they choose where they sleep, their own choice. Stray dogs are searching for people to _be_ with. Not _follow_."

Renji was silent in awe before he pushed Starrk onto his back, once again hovering over the Primera but now he was completely over him. Renji shook a bit, unsure of what to say. That was the first time he heard something like that...Renji always looked at himself as a stray dog, longing to follow someone...but Starrk...Starrk said stray dogs led their own lives....and he was right...stray dogs fended for themselves. Starrk gave another smile.

"You get it now? You don't always have to follow."

Renji felt his heart well up suddenly, and he felt a bit...peculiar. Looking down on the Primera he could see his sooty eyelashes, and those eyes much more closer...now that he was looking, Starrk had a nicely shaped face that made him appear very masculine, no doubt, but Renji found the man beneath him...beautiful. Renji shook his head in confusion, leaping off the Primera quickly and locking himself in his room. _Shit_.

Flopping onto the bed he gave a groan, and heard Starrk shuffling outside and walking towards his doors until he heard Lilinette come back.

"Finally up you lazy ass!" she cried, and he heard a tumble and a crash which he assumed was Lilinette pouncing him. Renji closed his eyes and he could _still_ feel his face a bit hot. What had happened back there?

--

It had been a month and Renji was already more than used to serving someone like Starrk now. Normal daily routine was: Wake up Starrk with a violent act. Get him something to eat. Take care of some of the missions Renji could actually handle. And then spar with Starrk.

Renji was actually quite proud with himself; he had managed to get the laziest espada to fight with him like a real opponent. And sure, Starrk wiped Renji across the floor but Renji liked being able to fight against Starrk. He got to spend more of his day with him like this.

Renji, currently walking back to the room with a tray of food, let his mind wander to Starrk. He often found himself just...picturing the Primera. Not in dirty, explicit ways. No. He just, pictured him. Starrk was someone Renji wanted to be with...whether it be through the relationship of a fraccion and it's master or not. But lately, Renji was getting worried. Worried he wanted to rule over him. Renji hadn't experienced such alpha feelings before, but it started with the time he caught Starrk stretching so innocently, yet just so...enticingly. Just talking with Starrk about the day, laughing with him, smiling with him...Starrk was a magnet. Renji just found himself sticking to him over and over again. Renji really didn't have a clue what was going on with his feelings; it was like there was something under the surface, just begging to get out. Unlocked feelings deep within. Everyday Renji felt himself being pulled towards Starrk more and more. He didn't have clue on why he felt so...aroused around him, but maybe that was just his imagination.

Walking into the room he felt his eyes bulge as he saw Starrk getting his uniform on, and he felt something stir in a lower part of his body. _'Oh my Kami...he has a towel around his waist!..._' he thought, cursing his body at the moment for making him feel like this. Starrk turned, nodding his head at him.

"Hey."

And then as Starrk pulled his towel away to put on his pants, Renji's ruby eyes widening in lust, Renji knew what he wanted to do. He knew the hidden dark feeling beneath the surface he had whenever the Primera was around.

Renji didn't want to serve him. He didn't want to submit to him. No.

Renji wanted Starrk to serve _him_ and submit to _him_. And only him. Renji gripped the tray tightly, walking past Starrk while eying him. Yes.

The Primera, his leader and superior, would be _his_.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay. Got this out! Woot woot! XD The last part, after where I do a 1 month time skip, I didn't like to much. I'm half asleep while writing that. Hrm. XD I'm pretty sure I have 1-2 chapters left for this. Because I'm cool like that. XD Rabid Fangirl21 likes to give me muse, so I want to hurry up and finish this so I can get started on another thing...bwhahahahahaaa....X3 Please drop a review and tell me how you like it, how I did, etc. :) Reviews make me super duper happy!! :D

No ending quote because I'm too lazy for one. XD

Katrina Tora ;3


	3. LONE DOG

**Title: **Dogs**  
Pairing:** RenjixStarrk**  
Summary:** Renji, an arrancar, is given the choice to choose which espada he serves. The answer was instantaneous- Starrk Coyote, the Primera espada. Now as Starrk's second fraccion, Renji seems more intent on pursuing his master rather than serving him. What happens when Starrk finally gives in?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or it's characters; Tite Kubo does. :)**  
Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (fourth chapter), OOC-ness, uke!Starrk, flirty/determined/disobedient!Renji, voyeur/groping!Aizen, a cute little one-sided GgioxLilinette; Ggio being the one who has a bit of a crush on Lilinette.**  
Word Count:** 2, 661 (not including A/N's)**  
Song:** _Unsociable_; Artist: _Mindless Self Indulgence_; Album: _Mindless Self Indulgence _(I'm pretty sure); _  
_**For: **Rabid Fangirl21

**A/N:** OMMMIIIGAWDDDD I've been gone forever! XD So sorry about that (craptastical problems with life, ugh), let's hope I actually update a bit more regularly from now on! My goal was to submit this on the dot at midnight, but it's midnight as I'm writing this A/N so...*sobs*

Many thanks to Rabid Fangirl, who prodded me alive. And **beta'd** basically half this chapter. I am unworthy to her awesomeness. *bows down* 8D

Now, proceed to read the latest installment! You StarrkxRenji fans will be happy with this chapter, hurrr hurrrr~! XD Muwhahaha.

* * *

PARTE DOS: LONE DOG

(◕‿◕✿)

_He was so close; so close to the Primera that he'd be pining for. But..._

To obtain his heavenly goal, he needed to seduce Starrk. Get him going enough to have the man want Renji so badly that all Renji would have to do was take his prize happily (preferably taking him while Starrk withered). Renji thought it was a perfect plan.

_Minus _the fact, Renji was a horrible flirt.

Ggio had commented on his Casanova skills on more than one occasion; and they weren't compliments. How many times had Renji tried to seduce male and female arrancars into his bed only to have them run away? Many. In fact, all the time. Somewhere along the line, Renji gave up and truth be told Renji had zero experience. First, before any questionable groping-related activities, he'd have to get Starrk comfortable around him. Right now, Renji and him shared awkward glances and meaningless small talk. All in all, a rather unsociable atmosphere. Grumbling with his thoughts, Renji blinked and realized him had grumbled a bit _too_ loudly because now everyone in the meeting room was staring at him.

It was an assembly of all the espada and their fraccion; Aizen speaking about some human shinigami. Of course, it was common _knowledge_ that you were _never _to speak while Aizen was speaking, so in the quiet hum Renji must have sounded loud and obnoxious. Aizen, sitting on his throne, questioned at once: "Abarai, has something I said troubled you?"

Renji shook his head quickly. "N-no, my lord." Renji bit his lip. It was better not to say he was day dreaming...

Aizen stared at him for a second longer before brown eyes flickered at the hovering hologram on the table. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ulquiorra already paid him a visit."

Ulquiorra stood in the middle of the room, black strands of hair covering his eye socket while he closed his other eye. "He was trash. Not even worth killing."

"I shall trust your actions, Ulquiorra. However when the time comes to dispose of him, I'm certain that will be your job?" Renji frowned as he saw a crooked, thin smirk plaster itself on Aizen's face. What was that man thinking? In the middle of the throne room Ulquiorra nodded his head obediently, turning around to take a spot back with the other espada. Renji crooked his head to the side and gave a barely audible sigh. He was incredibly bored. It's not like he would ever meet the shinigami, if he was as worthless as the Cuatro claimed. From another point in the room, Renji could hear an angry hiss. _'Grimmjow, of course,' _Renji mused, almost shrinking in a slight fluster as those ceruelan eyes crept up on him, narrowed in anger. Grimmjow did not look pleased with the turn of events. With anger fuelling him, Grimmjow spat, "Was he too much to handle, Cuatro?"

Ulquiorra looked unfazed. "He was not worth our time."

The Sexta scoffed while the room grew tense with quiet murmurs of agreement and disagreement. "If it were me, I would've killed him on the spot!" The murmurs increased in volume, fraccion glowering and verbally fighting with one another. Lilynette tugged on Renji's uniform, pinkish-magenta eyes blinking impishly.

"Wanna ditch this? Starrk's already getting into a deep sleep." True to her word, Renji looked beside her and saw Starrk leaning against a white pillar, snores escaping him as his breathing was slow and even. Renji dazedly nodded to her suggestion, unable to tear his eyes away. He looked rather peaceful and serene while he slept-

"Enough." Aizen spoke calmly, but it was enough to send everyone to a deathly silence.

Renji and Lilynette chose that moment to leave.

* * *

A week later, and Renji was on cloud nine. He was fighting with Starrk day in and day out. ('Well, almost day in and day out...' Renji mused. Starrk still slept like a lazy cat for hours on end.)

Outside the palace of Las Noches, Renji fell on his back against the sand, eyes scrunching as the artificial sky blinded him for a moment. The bright blue disappeared for a moment when Starrk hovered over him, a subtle smirk on his face. "Here." Starrk said, passing the bottle to Renji as he wiped some sweat off his brow. Much to Renji's displeasure.

With a grateful look, Renji gulped down its contents gratefully. They had basically spent the rest of the day sparring; Renji had to coax Starrk into fighting him rather amusingly. With Lilynette and Ggio standing by, Renji poked and prodded at Starrk continuously, promising him food and pillows like a mantra. After half an hour, one of Starrk's eyes twitched ever so slightly- nobody but Renji would have noticed. Renji was always watching his face after all, and sweet mother of Aizen that sounded stalkerish! Renji had half a mind to bang his head on rock beside him...but didn't really feel like getting a concussion, so...

He opted to grin sheepishly instead, handing Starrk the bottle. "Thanks. For the water and training."

Starrk nodded, eyes closing with fatigue. "Not a problem. You weren't a bad opponent at all."

"Really?" Renji choked out. Starrk raised a brow, and Renji flushed the colour of his hair. "Uhhum I mean thanks."

Starrk nodded his head slowly, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in a smile. "You've been looking forward to this, haven't you?

"Well yeah," Renji said flatly, hinting at the obvious nature of the question, "it's been more than a week since we've sparred! I've been battle deprived - our spars always get me working!" Renji gave a dazzlingly bright grin, accompanied by a thumbs up. Starrk blinked, a full smile gracing his face.

"I'm glad to hear I've been helping you."

Renji nodded vigorously, eyes widening when Starrk laid down beside him, arms behind his head and back arching as he stretched. Renji eyed a bit too hungrily, as evidenced by Starrk's question- "are you all right?"

Renji grinned nervously. "Perfectly peachy!" 'I wasn't eying your body at allll...' Quickly switching topics, Renji sat up and brushed the sand off his hands and the back of his legs. "So are we going to spar again tomorrow? I was just getting the hang of the venom."

Renji's sword greatly differed from his peers'. With a 'Hihio, Zabimaru!' Renji's shoulder and upper body would be covered in a pale red fur, a bone like snake coiled around his arm and around the rest of his body. His eyes would change from ruby red to a startlingly eerie yellow, with black slits for pupils. He rather resembled a snake. One of the most notable snake-like features of his release form was the venom he could spew from the snake and the palms of his hands. Starrk had to dodge several times, as the venom is highly corrosive. Despite the hierro each espada possesses, the venom could be lethal...if Renji could master it. Starrk was only getting slight stinging sensations from it - hardly worth dodging at all. The pain was reminiscent of a pinch from Lilynette. Renji's strongest attack was when he lashed the snake out at his opponents, the snake coiling, pressing, and biting. His skeletal snake could disconnect and fly in different directions, effectively distracting enemies while he went in for the kill. He could be deadly- 'could' being the key word in that sentence.

Starrk shrugged. "I'm sort of sleepy. I think I'll just sleep away tonight and tomorrow." The Primera sat up, slumping against Renji with a mighty yawn. Renji jerked away in surprise, leaving Starrk to fall flat on his face into the sand. Renji rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly. "Agh! Sorry! You sort of caught me off guard and I-"

Starrk sat up, spitting out sand. With an emotionless expression, Starrk leaned against Renji again, but much more heavily than before. Renji watched, mystified, as those eyelashes lowered and quiet, even breathing made itself known. He was so close; so close to the Primera that he'd be pining for. But...

In a situation like this, what was he really supposed to do? Gulping nervously, Renji sat still, trying to stay in the position. Obviously, Starrk thought it was comfortable...and wasn't that Renji's first step? Getting Starrk comfortable? With a snore from Starrk, Renji's face broke into a smile.

Ah, bliss-

"RENJI!"

Renji groaned, Ggio's voice ringing in his ear. When the hell did he sonido here, anyway? Reluctantly, Renji tore himself away from Starrk. Starrk crumpled onto the ground, unmoving. Ggio raised an eyebrow. "Cuddling much?"

Renji blushed deep crimson. "Shut it. What do you want?"

Eying Renji suspiciously, Ggio shook his head. "I've been looking all over for you. What the hell have you been doing?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "In case you didn't notice, I was-"

"Cuddling?"

"No! I was-"

"Canoodling?"

"Goddammit Ggio, let me finish! I was-"

"Sucking face?"

"What the hell?" Renji shouted, Ggio and him managing to tumble into the ground while pulling at each other's hair and ears. "If you'd just let me finish, I was sparring with Starrk again!"

"That's all you ever do!"

"Then why would you assume we were 'sucking mace' or whatever other crap you said!"

"Sucking face! Not sucking mace! Where did you get that from?"

"Maybe you should pronounce your words better!"

"Ow! You pulled my ear!"

"HEY! Why'd you pull my nose? You know you have a grip like a vice!"

"You're funny." A soft voice murmured. Ggio and Renji paused in their childish fight (which was more playful, than anything), both cocking eyebrows. Starrk rubbed his eyes and smiled at Renji. "You're funny." He repeated.

Renji didn't know what was happening when his face suddenly burst into a flame of red, and Ggio groaned, elbowing Renji in the face. "Calm your hormones-" -Insert a horrified Renji here- "Aizen-sama has requested your presence. That's why I've been looking all over the place for your sorry ass."

Renji blinked. Aizen? A not-so-welcoming feeling pooled in his stomach, almost...nauseating. Shaking his head, Renji gave one last swipe at Ggio's head (which Ggio failed to dodge). "Okay. Thanks for coming to get me." Turning to a wide-awake Starrk, Renji felt heat fill his cheeks again. "Uh, tomorrow?"

Starrk nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

"So, Abarai-kun, have you been enjoying your time as a fraccion?" spoke Aizen, sipping at his tea while he awaited Renji's response. The redhead shifted on his feet awkwardly, tilting his body forward to bow ever so slightly.

"Yes. Starrk-sama has treated very well since I became his fraccion."

"Excellent; I'm glad to hear things are going smoothly."

_"You're funny."_

_"Calm you hormones,"_

Renji tried to block out the earlier events, but to no avail, he could feel his cheeks flushing with colour. Starrk had complimented him. Moreover, it wasn't about his dodge or attack or anything. It was about _him_. It felt like a giant leap for Renji; despite the fact it was such a small step in any progressing relationship. Aizen quirked a brow, immediately suspicious. "Abarai-kun?"

Renji's eyes blinked up quickly, looking like a guilty child. "Y-yes, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes. Everything is alright, sir." Renji nearly choked out. The last thing he needed was his superior finding out his...infatuation with Starrk. If you could call it that.

Aizen drained his tea cup of its contents in one, clean gulp; rising from his chair slowly. His smile never wavered as he stepped towards Renji, Renji unconsciously backing up until he was against the wall. Aizen stopped just in front of him, a hand reaching out to stroke Renji's newly sun kissed cheek. Renji flinched, unsure of why he felt so..._nervous_. Aizen had kissed him before; had caressed his cheek on more than one occasion…this time just felt…so _wrong. _As quickly as Renji flinched was as quickly as Aizen's beautiful, cookie cutter smile faded.

Aizen moved forward until their bodies pressed flushed against each other; Renji arching his back in an attempt to place some distance. Aizen held his cheek. "What haven't you been telling me, Abarai?" Renji shook his head, feigning innocence. "You used to tell me everything. What could you be possibly hiding?" Aizen's other hand touched Renji's chest, Renji's eyes widening as the hand slowly trailed downwards. "Tell me, Abarai," Renji gasped, raising a hand to cover his mouth to prevent any noises from spilling out as a hand fondled somewhere where it _definitely_ shouldn't be. "Do you fancy the Primera espada?"

Renji muffled a noise that made him flush in shame as Aizen's hand twisted _just so_. Aizen, not one for defiance, took the hand on Renji's cheek and used it to pry Renji's hand off and pin it above his head. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer in return." Those brown eyes flashed with a look of danger, Renji complying instantly.

"...Y-yesssss-" Renji shivered out as Aizen continued to grope the bulge in the redhead's pants. Renji didn't want to make these noises; this was too far. Aizen had kissed him before but Renji had assumed it was all friendly. This was beyond-

"Oh really?" Aizen murmured, displeased. He squeezed his hand, smirking as Renji's head hit the wall behind him with a loud bang. Renji groaned loudly in pain and pleasure, the sound so obscene that if Renji wasn't already a burning crimson it would've set his face into a mass of flames. "I'll have to fix that, then."

"F-fix?" the redhead stuttered out, suddenly afraid from the sheer dominance Aizen was showing as he pinned his other hand above his head.

"You are mine, Abarai-kun." And with that, Aizen leaned forward and connected their mouths together.

Renji didn't like that.

But, Gin, who just entered the room, found it terribly amusing.

"Aizen-sama, sorry fer interruptin' but we seem to have a bit of a..." Gin smile became grotesquely large. "disturbance in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo Kurosaki, that is."

Aizen gave Renji a rare, smouldering look before dropping his wrists. Renji's knees buckled and he almost fell over, but he'd be damned if he gave Gin the satisfaction of more amusement. "I suppose this shall wait until a later time, Abarai. Do take care." Aizen followed Gin, not once looking back.

Renji finally allowed himself to crumple slightly onto the floor when they were out of the room.

* * *

By the time Renji dragged himself off the floor, he had trudged his way back to the Primera's quarters and instantly flopped hard onto a green bean bag. He clutched at the soft fabric, yelling into it his frustration. He didn't notice Starrk until he actually looked up.

Starrk was standing beside him, a raised eyebrow and his grey eyes filled with curiosity. Renji gulped, embarrassed, sitting up at once. "Uh, hi."

"Hello." Starrk replied, taking a seat beside Renji. He continued to look at Renji, grey eyes boring into ruby eyes.

Renji found himself looking away, afraid of getting lost in them (as cheesy as it sounded, he noted). "I guess you saw me scream into the pillow."

"Yes." Starrk was silent for a moment before he ventured asking. "What happened with Aizen?"

Renji turned a very deep red, hiding his faces into his knees as he brought them to his chest. "Ah, nothing."

Starrk shook his head, stroking Renji's head softly. "Uh huh."

Hearing the doubt in Starrk's voice made Renji look up and pout like a child. "I'm telling the truth!"

Starrk inched closed in towards Renji's face. "Really?" A vigorous nod had Starrk chuckling.

Renji, at that moment, realized how close their faces were. It wouldn't take much to lean forward and kiss those lips...Feeling brave, Renji leaned forward until their noses were touching. Starrk, unmoving, felt his eyes widen considerably.

Then he gripped the back of Renji's neck and pulled them forward so their lips met, Renji moaning deeply. Oh _fuck_ yes.

* * *

**A/N:** BWHAHAAAA! Cliff hanger! I'm so mean! Next chapter will be smutty smut goodness! ;)

Just wanted to say thank you guys for all the lovely reviews, favourites, and alerts. You guys kept my mood up during my absence; it was a such a joy to see such a great response towards my stories. :D *muwahaaa* *kissy faces* XD

-Katrina Tora ;3


End file.
